User blog:Cashmerelle/Winter 2016 E3
Note: Ack, sorry, I put Winter, I meant Fall. Can't change the title... So I'm on E-3 easy. Here's some information, if it helps anyone! BOSS HP/KILLS The boss started with 1850 HP. After two times sinking the boss, she was left with 1100 HP. After the third, 740 HP. It appears as though she will take 5 kills. NOTES In this routing, preboss support expeditions are completely useless, as it's a sub node and two air nodes. Boss support expedition is reccomended especially if you have lower leveled ships. However, I found every single node I traversed, including the boss, to be quite easy. I only got anyone injured as far as yellow once before the boss, and that was simply bad luck RNG. At the boss, I have not gotten more than one of my girls in the red, even after night battle. After the first run was so easy, I have yet to even resparkle, because so far I simply don't need to, as I've S-ranked the node two more times since. So sparkling does help but isn't necessary with good ships, may save you some time. Despite the sub node, I take no damage in anti-sub formation and get A rank without any ASW equipment. I equipped Maya and a DD with anti-air cut-in, and literally it doesn't matter what composition you choose at the air nodes, because I chose anti-sub by accident and didn't take a single point of damage. My newbie friend managed to clear this map, with limited composition and lower levels. Basically, don't sweat it. Also, just in case you were wondering, no air bases in this map. Do note that you should be prepared for night battle, as while I S-ranked every time, the boss was always left with a bit of HP before night battle, and never sank beforehand. ROUTING Me and all my friends used the same composition and went the same route: B-E-I-L-Q. One of my newbie friends had trouble with it at first but realized the problem was his LOS, so if you don't branch properly check that. COMPOSITION All-fast fleet and a carrier task force, main fleet consisting of 1 FBB + 1 CA + 2CV + 2CVL, escort fleet consisting of 3 DD + 2 CA + 1 CL SPECIFIC SHIPS I used: Haruna L95, Maya L83, Hiryuu L85, Souryuu L88, Chitose L74, Chiyoda L74 / Akatsuki L83, Verniy L92, Murakumo L91, Abukuma L84, Nachi L76, Ashigara L76 As long as you stick to the composition, you should be fine. Just use your best ships that fit the requirements. EQUIPMENT Haruna: 2 large guns, seaplane, red shell Maya: anti-air cut in setup; any high-angle mount, 25mm triple autocannon mount (concentrated deployment) and an AA radar required. suggested to also use a medium red gun. Hiryuu: 2 fighters, 1 bomber, saiun Souryuu: 2 fighters, 1 bomber, recon plane Chitose: 1 fighter, 2 bombers, recon plane Chiyoda: 2 fighters, 2 bombers If you use really good planes, you might be okay with even less fighters than this. But I used a mix of good and not-so-good ones and did pretty well. So you shouldn't need more than this. Akatsuki: anti-air setup; 12.7cm gun, AA radar, AAFD Verniy: 2 green guns, radar Murakumo: star shell, radar, green gun Abukuma: midget sub, 2 yellow guns Nachi/Ashigara: 2 red guns, green shell, seaplane Of course, you can try whatever you want, but if you're having any trouble this set-up served me well. LOS: 81.12 SUPPORT EXPEDITION I used 4 battleships and 2 DDs. Kongou L95, Kirishima L81, Hiei L80, Musashi L75, Fubuki L73, Ayanami L71. Each battleship has 2 large guns, green shell and red shell. Each DD I loaded up with 3 radars, as I've heard it increases the accuracy. FINAL DANCE It is slightly harder last dance perhaps, but not by much. 5 kills also confirmed. Good luck, fellow admirals! Edit: Also if anyone's wondering. Without grinding yet, the notable drops I got were Hamakaze and Mizuho, at boss. Category:Blog posts